Talk:Mender Silos Task Force
Fighting on second difficulty, and despite Manticore's 'Hero' status, he seems to fight on the level of somewhere between a Boss and an Elite Boss, despite his purple triangles protection (of which he still managed to get stunned, but that's another story). Should a note be made about that, or does his Health/Damage/Regen increase with more people/higher difficulty? (edit)Okay, next mission, Swan, Liberty, and Mynx are all Elite Bosses, with twice as many HP (5355) as Manticore when he was 'Hero' status in the last mission. o_o Sera404 04:27, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Okay, and final mission on second difficulty solo, all villain Elite Bosses have 5355HP, while all 'Hero' units have 1070HP. Another note needs to be made on that too? Sera404 04:44, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Strike Force I haven't attempted this as a villain yet, but I was curious if it is named Mender Silos Strike Force, that way we could make a separate page for villains. I'm assuming the missions are different. - Snorii 14:19, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :I would think that the strike force version is probably similar enough to the task force version that we could deal with it the same way we did with The Pilgrim's missions. Then we'd just set up a redirect from Mender Silos Strike Force to Mender Silos Strike Force or vice versa. Then we've only got one article to maintain in the event that anything changes down the road. --Eabrace 19:40, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::The SF is completely different for villains from what I see. First mission, against longbow, free Manticore. Second mission, with Manticore as ally beat up Arachnos and Sister Psyche. Last mission, with EB Ghost Widow and psuedoEB Black Scorpion (He has less than 1k hit points at lvl 50. And spams taunt) as allies and with the Jade Spider on your side take on a stream of heroes. -Skarmory The PG 20:42, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::Did Silos call it a "Strike Force"? If so, I think we should make a separate page. - Snorii 22:18, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::: To start the strike force you have to click "Agree to form a strike force" and it's totally different from the Task Force. A seperate page makes sense. Flitze 18:06, 15 June 2008 (UTC) I went ahead and added a link to the Strike Force to the top, so that it at least clues people in that there's a difference for now, until the Strike Force page gets created. -- Sekoia 18:10, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Levels are wrong The levels show 40-50 here, but Mender refused to let us start with a 40 SK'ed to a 50. Editing main page to set this as 45-50. :According to a problem report, this should be 46-50, can someone confirm that level 45s are able to participate? - Snorii 16:44, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :I can confirm that he told my level 45 Scrapper to get lost. Sadyschick 22:22, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'm going to edit it for 46 then and close the problem report. --TonyV 04:01, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Regarding damage levels of allies in last mission Although they are very weakened Hero-class units with just over 1000 HP, on the other hand, they proved (in numbers) capable of taking on the EBs with little help from me. Despite accidently aggroing three EBs at the same time, I had about eight heroes with me at the time, and while I fought one, the others managed to team up and defeat the other two plus their mobs and survive. So I'm starting to wonder if although they have crap HP, do they still retain EB-level damage levels or so along with Hero-class purple triangles? Sera404 02:17, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Name Wrong This was consistently labeled as "Trading Spaces". As far as I know, that is just flat out wrong. It is called Trading Places, not spaces. I referenced the comics, and the game itself. Went and changed the references. It isn't called "places" on the Euro Servers, is it? Sadyschick 21:39, 7 March 2008 (UTC)